


Swap

by KuroAshi_ZxS



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bodyswap, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:03:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroAshi_ZxS/pseuds/KuroAshi_ZxS
Summary: Un año después de derrocar a Thanos, cuando la paz finalmente llega al universo, la vida de Tony y Steve transcurre entre peleas y discusiones. Cabreado de su actitud, Strange usó un hechizo en ellos, que trajo consecuencias que ninguno esperaba.Ahora, con sus almas intercambiadas en el cuerpo erróneo, deben dejar sus problemas de lado para buscar a Loki, el único que quizás podría ayudarlos a regresar a la normalidad.El problema es que el dios de las travesuras se encuentra a un continente de distancia, incomunicado, y nadie debe saber de su pequeño secreto ¿podrán ambos regresar a sus cuerpos sin mayores inconvenientes?, y ¿conseguirán que sus sentimientos ocultos no se interpongan en su camino, destrozando su débil amistad y destrozando su relación?Para Dana S. Riera, como parte del intercambio de regalos “Special Stony Valentine’s Week”, 13 de febrero “Día del abrazo”.





	Swap

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Es un gusto estar de regreso. Siceramente, este es uno de los One shots más largos que he escrito, y el cual intenté acercar lo más posible a la petición de Dana S. Riera para el intercambio de regalos “Special Stony Valentine’s Week”, 13 de febrero “Día del abrazo”. ¡Espero sea de tu agrado!
> 
> Como pequeñas aclaraciones: el fic se desarrolla a través de los POV de Steve y de Tony, los cuales van alternando. El último es más bien uno general.
> 
> También quiero aclarar que es un fic tras End Game, donde todo resultó bien y todos siguen vivos~ al menos yo quiero pensar que será así, aunque con los trailers de la película...bueno, no tengos muchas esperanzas. 
> 
> Todos los personajes aquí presentes pertenecen a Marvel.
> 
> Mil disculpas por las posibles faltas ortográficas.

“Nadie” gruñó Tony, claramente enfadado “Nadie puede saber de esto”

“¿Sabes que si nadie se entera no nos podrán ayudar, verdad?” había preguntado Steve, escéptico. Aunque el rubor en sus mejillas delataba lo incómodo que resultaba esa situación para él.

“No es como si existiera alguien más calificado para esto que el supuesto Hechicero Supremo” hizo una pausa, intentando no estallar en gritos “¡Y Stephen tiene la maravillosa idea de usar un hechizo al que no conoce solución! ¡No pienso humillarme ante los medios y que todos lo sepan!”

“No es necesario que lo sepan, Tony. Pero creo que al menos nuestro equipo debería saberlo. Derrotamos a Thanos hace un año, pero eso no significa que alguien más pueda amenazar al planeta”

“Me niego. Y tú no dirás nada” puntualizó, pateando una silla y mandandola a volar contra una pared. Un brillo sorprendido apareció en su mirada cuando esta chocó contra el concreto, rompiéndose con facilidad.

“Y eso” alzó las cejas, intentando no reír “es la razón por la cual tu encubrimiento no sería creíble”

Steve miró sus manos, o más bien, las manos de Tony. Era notoriamente confuso tener un concepto de sí mismo o de propiedad cuando ni siquiera estaba en su propio cuerpo. Era una situación realmente horrible, porque sentía que invadía la privacidad del genio, y ni siquiera quería pensar que pasaría cuando tuviera que ir al baño.

Con eso había estado de acuerdo con Tony. No ingerir ninguna clase de bebida ni alimento hasta que Strange volviera, de eso ya hace poco más de una hora. No quería tener que obligarlo a usar su cuerpo cuando quizá, si algún dios estaba de su parte (no, no Thor, y mucho menos Loki) y les permitía regresar a la normalidad sin que nadie más lo supiera.

Aunque admitía que todo aquello también tenía su gracia, y se había pasado riendo desde que ese hechizo había salido horriblemente mal hasta ahora. Tony solo podía fruncir el ceño y maldecirlo una y otra vez, y aunque de su boca las groserías fueran extrañas, había disfrutado cada instante más que en todos esos años viviendo en el futuro.

El cuerpo de Tony era más pequeño y menos ágil. Por supuesto, el genio se había entrenado en gran medida, para poder llevar sus trajes sin problemas y acarrear el material de sus inventos dentro de su laboratorio. Pero su entrenamiento no derribaba de misiones secretas como el suyo, o como Natasha, podía sentirlo sin problemas. También sus pensamientos eran una milla más rápidos que dentro de su propia cabeza, mejorada con el suero. Ahora entendía mejor porque cada cierto tiempo Tony tenía esas rachas maniacas que no le permitían descansar en días, construyendo y creando hasta que su propio cuerpo le jugaba en contra.

Fuera de ello, el único inconveniente físico eran las secuelas que había dejado el Reactor Arco en su pecho. Los médicos habían hecho un buen trabajo de reconstrucción del área, y eliminado todos los trozos de metralla que amenazaban por matarlo. Pero su capacidad pulmonar se había reducido y le dolía el pecho cuando respiraba muy profundo o se reía muy fuerte.

Poco a poco la sonrisa abandonó sus labios, mirando de reojo a Tony, encerrado en su cuerpo. Admitía que era raro verse a sí mismo a través de otros ojos, pero quizá dado que él era más expresivo, por primera vez desde que lo conocía lograba leer a Tony a la perfección. Y lo que veía no le gustaba, para nada.

Ladeó su cabeza, prestando especial atención a sus muecas y reacciones. Sí, aún estaba sorprendido por la fuerza que su cuerpo poseía. Y sí, también estaba molesto con Stephen y aún quería estrangularlo. Él mismo se sentía así en esos momentos, pero lo que más le inquietaba era la sombra de miedo en sus ojos.

Con pasos vacilantes se puso de pie. Por supuesto, el cuerpo de Tony aún no terminaba de reponerse luego de la última misión que habían tenido.

Se suponía que debían destruir las piedras del Infinito. Debían hacerlo con cuidado, y poco a poco, para evitar que cualquiera de ellos resultara mortalmente herido o drenado por el uso de la magia. Stephen era el encargado de ello, y dado que durante la batalla final con Thanos algunos de ellos se habían unido a una de las Gemas sin proponérselo, en un desesperado combate contra el Titán, para regresar a todos quienes Thanos había asesinado.

Strange había hecho lo suyo con la Gema del Tiempo, la primera con la que había experimentado, y donde no necesitaría ayuda alguna, pues había sido su guardián durante una temporada. Se había tomado esa decisión luego de analizar las razones por las que habían perdido contra el Titán en su primer enfrentamiento, y dado los problemas que estas les habían causado, de lo mucho que había sufrido Wanda tras esa maniobra, era mejor hacerlo con cuidado.

Meses después había llamado a Visión, quien una vez reconstruido por Tony, Bruce y Shuri, habían logrado separar definitivamente su consciencia de la Gema de la Mente. Y ahora, era el turno de ambos: Tony con la Gema de la Realidad y él con la del Alma.

Strange había mejorado muchísimo sus técnica, por lo que creía que sería sencillo llevar a cabo el proceso sin agotarse. Los había citado al Santuario de Nueva York, reconstruido casi en su totalidad, esa misma mañana. Pero luego de terminar, y que Wong les permitiera descansar en la sala para invitados, Stephen había regresado para hablar sobre sus siguientes planes y cómo ponerse en contacto con Quill para destruir la Gema de Poder.

De todos, y aunque Peter solo la había empuñado una vez que él liberara a todos con la piedra del Alma, era quien tenía un vínculo más fuerte, debido a que ya la había sostenido en el pasado, sin matarse en el proceso.

El problema es que ellos discutían, siempre, por cualquier motivo. Parecían haber regresado al estado de su relación tras los primeros meses de convivencia en la Torre Avengers, luego del ataque de los Chitauri y Loki a Nueva York.

Y por supuesto, todo se debía a que nunca habían hablado seriamente de lo ocurrido en Siberia ni su separación durante esos dos años.

Lo había intentado, en más de una ocasión. Pero las circunstancias apremiaban que trabajaran juntos y se llevaran al menos relativamente bien, por lo que habían caído en esa rutina, casi como si fuera un modo de quitar algo de tensión a una relación que en realidad, pendía tristemente de un hilo.

Habían ganado la batalla, y ni siquiera entonces su situación había mejorado, sino que cada vez caían más profundo en ese abismo de inconformidades y de gritos. Y es que para ambos, era mucho más sencillo insultarse y luego ignorarse, que enfrentarse de una buena vez a sus propios demonios.

Strange había colaborado con ellos desde que había regresado a la vida, pero tal parecía que aquella había sido la gota que había rebalsado el vaso: verlos pelear sin contemplaciones solo por quien dormiría una siesta en el sofá, ambos igualmente agotados, y dejando al Hechicero con los nervios de punta tras haber puesto pie en la habitación.

Y entonces, Stephen se había cabreado. Y sin detenerse mucho a pensarlo, había hechizado para castigarlos. Pero todo había salido mal, horriblemente mal para él, y ambos habían terminado intercambiando de cuerpo.

En un inicio Strange no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho, pues solo era un hechizo que había leído en un viejo libro que había pertenecido a su maestra, Ancestral. Era todo lo que necesitaba: algo que los noqueara por al menos unas horas, mientras él se ponía en contacto con Natasha y dejar que ella hiciera la conexión necesaria con los Guardianes para que regresaran a la Tierra dentro de los próximos dos meses.

El verdadero problema es que él nunca había terminado de leer el hechizo, lo que ocurría en realidad mientras ambos yacían inconscientes, acomodados el uno contra el otro en el sofá por el que habían estado discutiendo: que tras realizarlo, la primera persona con la que entrara en contacto cambiaría su alma por la suya. Y dado que Stephen los había hecho levitar hasta el sofá y hacerlos dormir pegados el uno al otro, lo inevitable había ocurrido. Y que la razón por la que se desmayaban, era debido a que ese hechizo ocupaba no la energía de quien lo ejecutaba, sino de quien lo recibía.

Así que cuando Wong había entrado a despertarlos para que regresaran al Complejo de los Vengadores, la bomba había estallado.

“¡STEPHEN STRANGE, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO ANTES QUE TENGA QUE DESTRUIR TU PRECIOSO SANTUARIO ANTES DE ENCONTRARTE!” Tony había exclamado con toda la fuerza de sus renovados pulmones gracias al Suero de Súper Soldado, haciéndolo despertar de golpe y caer al suelo estrepitosamente “¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE ARREGLES ESTO, ESTÚPIDO MAGO DE PACOTILLA, O CUMPLIRÉ MI PROMESA. QUIZÁS NO TENGA MI TRAJE! !PERO MI NUEVA FUERZA BASTA Y SOBRA!”

Había visto, con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa, como Strange entraba al cuarto segundos después, tapando sus oídos con sus manos “Capitán, entiendo que esté molesto conmigo por noquearte, pero estaba exasperado con ambos. Y si no baja el volumen, molestará a nuestros nuevos aprendices, y tendré que hacerlo de nuevo antes de mandarlo de regreso al complejo”

“Hijo de puta” esta vez fue el turno de Wong, quien valientemente se había escondido detrás de una repisa ante su estallido, y de Strange, de verlo con total sorpresa “¿es que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de lo que has hecho?”

“Siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo”

“Lo hace” con dificultad, pero recomponiendose, se había puesto de pie “eso es porque yo soy Steve Rogers” se señaló, antes de hacer lo propio con su cuerpo, en donde Tony ahora habitaba “y él es Tony Stark”

“Los cambiaste de cuerpos” murmuró Wong, y su infierno personal dio por iniciado con esas simples palabras.

Los siguientes acontecimientos habían pasado frente a sus ojos con rapidez exorbitante: Strange buscando el libro, dándose cuenta del verdadero carácter del hechizo, y como un trozo de página arrancada les impedía saber de sus implicancias o cómo revertirlo.

Por supuesto, había intentado noquearlos de nuevo e intentar de nuevo con el hechizo, pero sin resultado alguno. Debía existir alguna prórroga, como había mencionado Wong, que les impidiera regresar a sus cuerpos antes que fuera cumplida. Ambos les habían pedido que se quedaran allí mientras se dirigían, por su parte, a los Santuarios de Londres y Hong Kong. Habían avisado al Complejo que se quedarían allí a pasar la noche, poniendo como excusa que se habían quedado dormidos luego de destruir las Gemas y que prefería dejarlos descansar.

Era creíble, pero su tapada no duraría más allá del medio día. Debían encontrar una solución para entonces, y Strange les había prometido regresar antes de la cena para probar con los mejores libros que pudiera encontrar en las bibliotecas, al tiempo que Wong consultaba a otros hechiceros, casi tan ancianos como lo había sido Ancestral.

En todo ese tiempo Tony había estado enfurruñado, molesto, y solo entonces le había dirigido la palabra, para impedirle que le contara de ello a nadie. Él también pensaba que su solución tardaría en llegar, y tendrían que enfrentarse al mundo bajo esa posición.

Pero ahora que veía con mayor detención sus expresiones, y se daba cuenta de lo que significaba tener el cuerpo de Tony, estaba en verdad aterrado. Y preocupado, muy preocupado, por sufrir tales dolencias.

Por supuesto, el genio tenía más de cuarenta años, y un físico envidiable. Pero sufrir tales dolores solo por respirar, de recordar el Reactor Arco alojado en su pecho hasta no hace mucho tiempo, y la razón tras ello, era estremecedora.

Para él quizás hubieran pasado muchos años desde que su cuerpo débil y flacucho le obligara a pasar el invierno encerrado en el hospital, debido a gripes o neumonía. De recordar el asma, de sentirse atrapado en su propio ser. Intentaba respirar uniformemente, de recordar los ejercicios que solía hacer para evitar una posible crisis.

Pero solo hasta ese instante se daba cuenta en lo mucho que se estaba confiando en que regresaría a su cuerpo sano y fuerte en menos de unos días. Tony, en cambio, sufría de tales malestares con frecuencia, dirigía una compañía, rehacía una y otra vez sus armas y trajes...y sin quejarse una sola vez de su estado físico.

Quizás por ello el miedo en su mirada, de saber que quizás podría hacer algún comentario, que se burlaría como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Por eso no quería que nadie más lo supiera, pues cualquiera podría tildarlo de débil, y eso sería insoportable. Había crecido y vivido con ese estigma por más de veinte años, entendía cómo se sentía, y por eso incluso cuando se metía en una pelea callejera y perdía, intentaba mantener una sonrisa en su rostro.

Para que nadie se preocupara. Para que nadie preguntara y luego le mirara con lástima.

Una pequeña sonrisa, cálida y suave, se había instalado en su rostro sin que se diera cuenta. Ahora entendía a Tony un poco mejor, y por eso se decidió.

Caminó hacia él, pisando fuerte a propósito, para que supiera de sus intenciones. Entonces, poniendo una mano sobre la suya, le guió hacia un escritorio en un rincón “Si quieres pasar desapercibido, tendré que darte un par de lecciones para manejarte. No es sencillo, pero siempre puedes decir que estás agotado. Cuando estoy muy cansado, es difícil manejar mi fuerza con las cosas más pequeñas”

La siguiente media hora transcurrió así, con él enseñándole cómo mantener un lápiz en su mano, y luego posar su mano en una silla sin hacerla añicos bajo la presión.

Steve sonreía cada vez más amplio, sin poder evitarlo, pues incluso aunque no se encontraba en su cuerpo, Tony captaba rápidamente sus consejos y los ponía en práctica. Era la primera vez que ambos trabajan en completo silencio y sincronizados, solo rotos por uno que otro comentario de Tony o alguna pregunta.

Y es que, para Tony, aquel era un cambio tan grande que no podía hacer más que bañarse en la atención de Steve. Una buena, para un cambio, y sospechaba que el soldado se encontraba pensando lo mismo.

No sabía exactamente que le había hecho cambiar de parecer y ayudarlo, pero se lo agradecía, aunque en aquel instante ninguna palabra hubiera escapado de su boca. Era obvio que Strange no encontraría un contra hechizo en menos de unas horas, y que alguien más supiera de lo que estaba ocurriendo no era una opción.

Ya era suficientemente difícil enfrentarse a ello sin estallar, sin pensar en su relación con Steve, la verdadera razón por la que discutían tan a menudo. Intentaba luchar con fiereza para evitar que un firme sonrojo se instalara en sus mejillas, de que Steve notara su nerviosismo.

Y es que a pesar de todo, de no haber hablado del tema, aún estaba un poco dolido con las decisiones que había tomado Steve en la Guerra Civil. Pero las entendía, las aceptaba, y lo había perdonado hace mucho tiempo. A lo que temía en esos instantes, además de ser atacado por el pésimo estado de su cuerpo, una de las debilidades que solo Natasha conocía a cabalidad luego de su envenenamiento por Paladio y que siempre intentaba ocultar; era tener esa temida conversación con Steve.

Porque ahora, ni más de tres años tras su enfrentamiento en Siberia, tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarse a lo que el soldado quisiera decir, ahora sin peligro ni mentiras de por medio. Y eso le aterraba, profundamente.

Intentó volver a la realidad, y copiar los ejercicios de respiración que usaba para ponerse en sintonía con su cuerpo. Los reconoció, eran muy parecidos a las sesiones de Bruce para calmar a Hulk y frenar una transformación, y sin duda era algo a partes divertido e inquietante que su líder hiciera lo mismo, para evitar destrozar la indumentaria de su hogar con su super fuerza.

Aún estaba demasiado sorprendido que con una simple patada, que en su propio cuerpo sólo habría motivo uno o dos centímetros la mentada silla, el cuerpo de Steve la destrozara de un modo tan bestial. Quizás no alcanzara el nivel del concentración de su hermano de la ciencia, pero sin duda era envidiable lo que Steve podía hacer.

“Eso es...una guía rápida a cómo manejarte” la sonrisa, que se veía sin duda extraña en su semblante, aún seguía allí “¿tienes algún consejo para mi? ¿cómo poder imitarte?”

“Suelta tonterías al azar, siempre que Brucie no esté en la habitación. O Nat, ella seguro ya debe sospechar algo” admitió con cierto pesar “fuera de ello, intenta beber mucho café, no despegarte de alguno de mis teléfonos y denegar toda reunión de la industria. Y si te sientes abrumado, di que tienes una gran idea y encierrate en el laboratorio. Puedo configurar a FRIDAY para que nos ayude a ambos durante estos días”

“Suena algo complicado, pero no imposible de hacer” rió suavemente, un gesto sin maldad, solo un nerviosismo casi palpable “se que ya estás acostumbrado a dormir poco” ahora su voz había adquirido un tinte de molestia, y Tony estuvo tentado a poner los ojos en blanco. Porque aún con sus cuerpos intercambiados, Steve era tal madre gallina “y tendrás que comer muy a menudo. Creo que tendremos que dejar de lado nuestra idea de no ir al baño, o el metabolismo Super Soldado te pasará la cuenta. Y los dolores son espantosos” admitió con una pequeña mueca.

Tony parpadeó confuso, y fue su turno de sonreír con suavidad. Un pensamiento recurrente en su infancia volvió a su mente, de cuando escuchaba a Jarvis, al verdadero Jarvis, o a Howard, en los escasos momentos en que realmente se comportaba como un padre, de contarle historias sobre el Capitán América. Una de sus favoritas era el momento en que se había transformado en un hombre grande y fuerte gracias al Proyecto Renacimiento. Pero también se había cuestionado de lo difícil que habría sido adaptarse a un nuevo cuerpo, a aprender desde cero cómo controlarlo.

Ahora él sufría por ello, y era en extremo frustrante. Y sabía que no se equivocaba, lo podía notar con solo dar un vistazo al rostro de Steve, al suyo propio, y saber que aunque explicaba con sencillez cómo funcionaba su cuerpo, debió ser una ardua tarea, más aún, en medio de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Esos pequeños detalles eran los que le hacían admirar al hombre debajo del traje de barras y estrellas, esa determinación y ese tesón, que por mucho no había querido admitir, ni siquiera para sí mismo. Sus palabras en el Helicarrier aún le consumían de vez en cuando, aunque sabía que no eran culpa suya, sino del báculo de Loki.

Y hablando del dios de los tramposos…

“Quizás” murmuró con voz ronca, odiando admitir su derrota “Quizás tengas razón. Podemos preguntarle a Cuernitos. O pedirle que se una al idiota de Stephen. Si hay alguien además de nuestro hechicero residente calificado para regresarnos a la normalidad, es él”

“Es una buena idea” Steve ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, pensando en las posibilidades. Al menos no le había refregado en su cara que había cambiado de parecer, como pocas veces hacía en su vida, y sin una pelea de por medio “¿pero si sabes que para ir por él debemos tomar prestado un Quinjet de la base y dirigirnos a Noruega, verdad?”

Sus palabras hicieron gruñir a Tony nuevamente, pues en ese punto Steve volvía a tener razón. Thor había decidido reconstruir Asgard en el mismo sitio donde su padre, Odín, había muerto. La construcción de un nuevo castillo, además de una villa para su gente, incomunicaban al dios del resto de los Vengadores por una profunda capa de magia que los separaba del resto de los mortales.

Se suponía que si una emergencia ocurría, Strange sería el designado para avisarle y traerle de regreso a donde se le necesitara. Gracias a la nueva arma de Thor, la Stormbreaker, usar el Bifrost ya no era un problema, más si se trataba de una invasión y debía ensamblarse con el resto de los Vengadores con rapidez.

La única razón por la que confiaban en que Loki guardaría su secreto, aunque quizás se burlaría en extremo de ellos, era debido a que les debía la vida a ambos, dado que al liberar las gemas, habían insistido en traer de regreso a los asgardianos que habían muerto en el primer embate de Thanos con la piedra del Tiempo.

Además, todos estaban más que conscientes que la razón por la que había invadido Nueva York y sus crímines posteriores, era debido a que Thanos le estaba controlando desde un principio.

No todos le habían perdonado, pero si le entendían, y eso era más de lo que el dios de las travesuras podía optar. Se sentía cómodo con ello, ayudando a su hermano con su magia restaurar la vieja gloria de Asgard.

Sabían que Loki tenía sus problemas e inseguridades, pero no era malo, y merecía una oportunidad para forjar su propio futuro.

“Tendremos que hacerlo, Steve” por primera vez en años usaba su nombre de pila y no algún ridículo apodo o un título, y aunque hubiese escapado de sus labios sin que se diera cuenta, se sentía extremadamente bien poder decirlo “Podemos dejar una nota para Strange, o algo. Si da con una solución, siempre puede hacer un portal y detener esta locura”

Aguantó la respiración, preocupado por lo que Steve pudiera responder. Como todo buen líder nato, seguro debía estar analizando los pros y los contra. Pero más temprano que tarde asintió con una pequeña sonrisa “supongo que es mejor. Además, nunca he sido un tipo que prefiera quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras alguien más arregla mis problemas”

“Eso, creo que es algo que tenemos en común”

Aunque claro, sus buenas intenciones no tardaron en irse por la borda.

Dejaron la nota en el escritorio, y dado que ninguno de los aprendices sabía de su problema, pudieron escapar del Santuario con relativa facilidad.

Ambos habían llegado desde el Complejo por caminos separados: él en su Audi, y Steve con su Harley. Prefirieron ir ambos en el auto, para evitar llamar la atención, y la motocicleta podría quedar aparcada allí mientras. Dudaba que alguien la robara frente al Santuario, más aún luego de encargarle a uno de los hechiceros que la cuidara, bajo la excusa que debían regresar a su base por un asunto urgente y volvería cuanto antes.

Habría sido mucho más fácil pedirle a alguno de ellos que los transportara de inmediato, pero ambos estaban hartos de la magia. Creían que quizás regresar por el camino más largo los tranquilizaría, pero otra vez, Tony se había equivocado.

Y todo porque, para evitar posibles preguntas o que él terminara rompiendo o arrancando el volante con su super fuerza, decidieron que Steve conduciría hasta el complejo. Un muy grave error de su parte.

“¡Más lento, maldita sea, Steve!” exclamó con temor, aferrándose al cinturón de seguridad.

“¡No te escucho!” se burló el soldado, de evidente buen humor “¡Y el Capitán América no debe maldecir, ya sabes, o nos descubrirán!”

Ese era sin duda un buen punto, pero Tony no tenía corazón para pensar en él. Más bien, apenas podía creer que Steve manejara tan imprudentemente, saltandose semáforos y evadiendo un sinfín de autos en plena avenida. No tenía idea de como lo hacía sin chocar o rozar a alguno de ellos, pero tampoco quería averiguarlo. Sospechaba que su cuerpo, de haber tenido reflejo nauseoso, ya habría vomitado por la ventanilla.

“¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!”

“¡Conduciendo, duh!” y con todo el descaro del mundo, Steve había puesto los ojos en blanco “¡Steve Rogers debe tener cuidado de conducir responsable, pero no Tony Stark!”

“¡Eso me hace cuestionar seriamente tu carnet de conducir, anciano!”

“¡Pues aprendí a conducir en la Segunda Guerra Mundial! ¡Y allí no teníamos semáforos!”

Sabía que se deprimiría más tarde al ver las marcas de sus manos en la puerta de su auto, pero en esos instantes solo podía concentrarse en no gritar agudamente, un tono que no quedaría bien ni mucho menos acorde a la imagen de Steve.

Este solo aminoró el paso cuando se encontraban a escasos kilómetros de la base, en un sector escasamente transitado. Steve aún reía como loco, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y un brillo de felicidad y alegría adornaba su mirada.

Entonces a Tony lo golpeó la increíble certeza que Steve, tal como había mencionado, realmente debía guardar la compostura y evitar hacer estupideces como él, debido a la figura que representaba.

Lo había sabido por Wilson, quien lo había regañado una vez se habían vuelto a ver, que Steve durante esos dos años había sido libre de verdad: de sus ataduras, de sus cargos, de la vida que significaba poseer el escudo y vestir el traje con la bandera de su país. Por supuesto, la culpa de lo que había hecho, de convertirse en un paria, de separarse de su equipo y de haberle mentido a él, le pesaba enormemente, impidiéndole disfrutar del todo esa nueva libertad.

Pero ahora lo había hecho, y quizás se ganaran un par de partes por ello que sin duda podría pagar. Había pensado en enfadarse, en reclamarle a Steve su conducta, pero solo ver como su rostro estaba iluminado por la emoción bastaban para hacerle sonreír también. Si algo tan pequeño como conducir a exceso de velocidad le alegraba, no le impediría a él que el soldado disfrutara de unos minutos de esa libertad que había vuelto a perder tras el chasquido de Thanos.

Cuando la base fue visible a la distancia, ambos se tensaron sin poder evitarlo. Era hora de poner a prueba su pequeña actuación, y de sacar el Quinjet de la base antes que pudieran preguntar su motivo, ocultando su trayectoria hacia Noruega.

Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, dándose valor mutuamente. Tomando la delantera, Steve fue el primero en romper el contacto y salir del auto, arreglando un poco su traje antes de alzar las cejas, expectante, y encaminarse directo hacia el hangar.

“Un hombre con un plan” murmuró Tony para sus adentros, entendiendo su jugada. Quería parecer enfadado, como las peleas que solían tener casi a diario, razón por la que se había adelantado, sin esperarle.

Él mismo frunció el ceño, intentando recordar las expresiones que solía lucir Steve cuando él le dejaba hablando solo o no se cuidaba correctamente. Salió del auto, cruzándose de brazos, y notando para su alivio que ningún Vengador estaba a la vista.

Recordando el consejo de Steve, su primera parada fue la cocina, pensando conseguir algo de alimento para el viaje. Aunque su Quinjet fuera rápido, se dirigían a Europa, y su viaje duraría al menos otras tres horas de sufrimiento en un cuerpo que no le correspondía.

Aunque quizás, sufrimiento no era la palabra adecuada. Sino más bien la tentación al alcance de su mano.

Había intentado no mirarse, ni siquiera en el espejo retrovisor de su auto, porque sabía que acabaría por ceder. No importaba lo mucho que conociera el cuerpo de Steve, que lo había recorrido con su mirada cientos de veces, y sabía sus medidas gracias a los escáneres que le había realizado para confeccionar sus trajes.

Por años había logrado que ese enamoramiento suyo pasara desapercibido, incluso para Pepper. Cuando habían roto, al traerla de regreso luego de la batalla final contra el Titán, ambos acordaron que era lo mejor. Retomaron su amistad, no sin problemas, pero lo hicieron. Estaba seguro que la chica sospechaba algo, no solo referente a Iron Man o lo que su breve periodo de muerte había significado para él, pero sabía que no tenía ninguna sospecha concreta sobre quién podría llamar su atención.

Dado que estaba lo suficientemente distraído como para no prestar atención de que no se encontraba solo en la cocina, no se dio cuenta que Lang y Barton charlaban animadamente en la cocina, mientras preparaban la cena. Por supuesto, había olvidado que sus hijos estaban de visita en el complejo por sus vacaciones escolares, y dado que ambos eran padres y superhéroes, la responsabilidad de mantener a sus pequeños a salvo los había unido enormemente.

“Hola Cap” saludó Scott con una amplia sonrisa, palmeando su hombro.

“Te ves como la mierda” replicó Clint, señalando su rostro “parece que hubieras visto un fantasma”

Pero la verdad es que Tony estuvo a punto de tener un acceso de pánico, y uno grande, si no hubiera detenido su mano en ese preciso instante. No se debía a que Barton se encontrará allí, alguien que si bien era más manejable que Natasha, seguía siendo un espía nato e igualmente inteligente.

No, se debía a que esa camaradería por parte de Scott, casi le había valido un brazo roto. Steve se lo había advertido, claro está, pero una cosa era saberlo y otro experimentarlo: los reflejos de un super soldado eran bestiales, tanto que le había costado contenerse.

Sonriendoles a ambos, aunque sabía que era frágil y poco convincente, intentó seguir adelante con su actuación “No es un fantasma, aunque la verdad estoy agotado. El doctor Strange nos pidió que regresaramos a descansar a casa” intentó con todas sus fuerzas que el odio puro y duro que sentía hacia el Hechicero Supremo no se dejara sentir en sus palabras.

“Strange llamó a Nat para avisar que pasarían la noche allí” puntualizó Barton con escepticismo.

Por suerte para Tony, Steve y él ya habían pensado en ese escenario, por lo que siguió adelante con su mentira a medias “La verdad es que molestamos al doctor por una discusión, y nos noqueó a ambos con un hechizo. Cuando Tony despertó lo increpó y salió corriendo del Santuario. Preferí venir con él para evitar que cometiera una locura”

“Nos dimos cuenta de eso. Llamaron hace menos de diez minutos de la policía por conducir a exceso de velocidad” Bruce en algún momento había entrado a la cocina en busca de algo de beber “gracias por venir con él, Steve. Se que no se llevan exactamente bien, pero no lo has dejado solo a pesar de sus peleas”

“No...no hay de que, Bruce” murmuró con la voz entrecortada, intentando no estallar en lágrimas en ese mismo momento. Alzó la comida que había reunido “Lo siento, iré a ver cómo está Tony. Realmente estaba muy enfadado y...le llevaré algo de comer”

“Será mejor que te apresures” le advirtió Bruce mientras salía “Natasha fue en busca de Tony al verlos llegar, y parecía enfadada”

Tony se apresuró al hangar, pensando que el peor de los escenarios estaba por venir. Limpió como pudo sus lágrimas, antes de detenerse e intentar pensar con claridad.

Se suponía que debía dejar a Steve manejar el Quinjet, y que debían confiar en ellos sin importar cual de sus compañeros fuera por delante. Él debía hacer lo propio e ir por un cambio de ropa, volver a configurar a FRIDAY para que los encubriera cuando abandonaran el recinto a media noche, mientras que preparaban todo y esperaban por si Strange había dado con una solución.

Se dirigió lentamente hacia su cuarto, el cuarto de Steve, tuvo que corregirse. Cada vez era más confuso pensar en sus propios términos, más aún cuando el llanto nublaba su vista. Quizás se debía a que se encontraba en otro cuerpo, y sus reacciones naturales le abrumaban. Pero la verdad detrás de todo ello, la más dura y terrible, es que la declaración de Bruce, tan sincera y agradecida, le había hecho ver algo que no se había percatado antes.

Gimió, viendo por un momento el rostro de Natasha, preocupado y enfadado a partes iguales frente a él. Cayó de rodillas, aunque por suerte se encontraba a escasos metros de su meta, y no había nadie cerca para verlo.

Su IA estuvo a punto de llamar a alguien, el dolor punzante que atravesó su cabeza estuvo a punto de hacerle gritar. Pero tan pronto como apareció, este se fue. Por ello rápidamente silenció a FRIDAY, creyendo que el estrés y la magia estaban afectando quizás al cuerpo de Steve, con o sin Súper Suero.

Y es que la visión que había tenido, seguro producto de su mente agotada, le había preocupado de sobremanera. La confianza que ciegamente había tenido hacia Steve se había tambaleado desde lo ocurrido en Siberia, pero sabía que todos podían cometer errores. Le había costado admitirlo y aceptarlo, pero si había alguien lo suficientemente calificado para tener una discusión con la Viuda Negra y salir victorioso, además de Bruce o Barton, ese era Steve.

Además, la razón por la que en ese momento se había recostado en la cama de Steve, intentando en vano limpiar sus lágrimas, era debido a que su hermano de la ciencia tenía razón: su líder siempre se había preocupado por él. En las buenas, y sobre todo en las malas. El incidente con Ultron era clara prueba de ello, donde había dejado de lado su enfado para luchar a su lado y apoyarlo.

Y él, hasta ese día, se seguía comportando como un imbécil.

Quizás, después de que volviera a la normalidad, finalmente se atrevería a tener esa conversación con él. Era lo mínimo que se merecía, después de todo.

Y mientras ello ocurría, sin saberlo, Steve realmente estaba dando todo lo posible por escapar de las garras de su mejor amiga.

Natasha le había atrapado poco después de ingresar al hangar, fingiendo quizá no muy bien su enfado y la razón por la que se había dirigido allí en vez del laboratorio. Dado que no poseía sus sentidos perfeccionados con el suero, había sido sencillo para la espía asustarlo, haciendo que llevara una mano a su pecho, aterrado por la velocidad de los latidos de su corazón.

“Ha pasado un tiempo desde que veía esas reacciones en ti” declaró Natasha con una sonrisa sedosa, aunque el brillo duro en su mirada confirmaba que solo se trataba de una sutil máscara.

“Es posible” admitió Steve, su orgullo un poco resentido al ser asustado de esa forma. Pero pronto recuperó la compostura, recordando actuar lo más parecido a cómo era Tony antes que fuera demasiado tarde “pero no has venido a eso ¿verdad?”

“No, hoy no. Y creo que ambos sabemos lo que planeo decir”

“Eso es algo entre Capsicle y yo, Nat” el apodo favorito de Tony sonaba increíblemente extraño, aunque no saliera de su propia boca “se que esto los está afectando pero...te prometo que cuando hayamos arreglado nuestros problemas con el idiota de Stephen, hablaré con él”

Natasha había alzado ambas cejas, interrogándole en silencio con la mirada. Quizás vió algo allí, la sinceridad ante sus palabras que él mismo sentía, pues planeaba resolver de una vez sus problemas con Tony una vez que volvieran a sus respectivos cuerpos, por lo que asintió satisfecha “¿qué es tan grave que tiene a ambos así de molestos?”

“Un hechizo que salió mal” con Natasha no podía contar verdades a medias, o sabría que algo ocultaba. Lo mejor era ser conciso y dar por finalizada aquella conversación “no estoy de humor para ello. Y seguro el anciano vendrá pronto a molestar”

“Solo ten cuidado, Tony. Jugar con magia es peligroso”

“Si tan solo supieras...” pensó algo deprimido, mientras se dirigía a uno de los Quinjet para acondicionarlo.

Se quitó el saco y arremangó su camisa, deshaciéndose también de la corbata. Dios, no sabía como Tony podía vestir así todos los días, y además disfrutarlo. Era sumamente incómodo, pero no tenía tiempo para cambiarse, tenía un trabajo que hacer.

Si había algo en lo que era relativamente bueno y que incluía la tecnología de esa nueva era, se trataba justamente de armas o de los vehículos. Los Quinjet no escapaban a esa descripción, por lo que fijó el rumbo, comprobó que todo estuviera en orden, y solo entonces se permitió viajar al laboratorio de Tony.

Se sentía más extraño allí que en su propio cuerpo, caminando con cuidado mientras intentaba regular a duras penas su respiración. Su pecho ardía, quizás por el esfuerzo, quizás por la tensión excesiva a la que se había visto sometido en las últimas horas.

Suspiró, caminando hacia el sofá destartalado donde había visto a Tony dormir en medio de sus proyectos. Sin darse cuenta, empezó a frotar su pecho, mientras pensaba en cómo había cambiado una vez más su vida a manos de un extraño.

Pero del mismo modo, ese hechizo había servido para unirlo más a Tony.

Había intentando no pensar en ese punto, pero ahora que estaba solo y alejado de la mirada de cualquiera, incluida la de su genio residente, se permitía dejar que su propia máscara de serenidad cayera y una expresión de confusión absoluta se sobre pusiera a ella.

De pronto, esos sentimientos que le embargaban desde hace años, incluso antes de su conflicto en la Guerra Civil, salían a flote. Estuvo tentado a jalar su cabello, a golpear algo, porque no había modo de que pudiera mantenerlos callados por más tiempo. Y estar en el cuerpo de la persona que más amaba lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, se sentía desesperado, y solo podía esperar que Loki fuera de ayuda.

No creía haber podido soportar más tiempo, y ni Stephen ni Wong se habían puesto aún en contacto con ninguno de ellos. Algo andaba mal, y agradecía haber considerado la idea de Tony, o ahora mismo se estaría volviendo loco en el Santuario, encerrado en una misma habitación con el genio y viendo como las horas se arrastraban lentamente sin poder hacer nada.

“Capitán, el señor Stark viene a su encuentro. Es la hora” susurró suavemente FRIDAY, haciendo que se pusiera de pie de un salto en su asiento.

Intentó arreglar su cabello y verse presentable, aunque a juzgar por la expresión derrotada de Tony, se encontraba en su mismo dilema. Al menos ya tenían a la IA de su lado, y si eran rápidos y solucionaban todo, estarían de regreso antes del desayuno.

“¿listo?” preguntó con una sonrisa que seguro parecería tensa.

“Listo” confirmó Tony, mostrándole un morral con todo lo necesario para lo preparado: ropa para ambos, comida y, si no se equivocaba, su teléfono y su tablet. En su otra mano sostenía su escudo. La precaución, para hombres como ellos, nunca era demasiada “tengo también el traje de nanopartículas. Será más cómodo, y FRIDAY puede ayudarte a manejar lo básico”

“El que me preocupa eres tú

Hacer partir el Quinjet no fue un problema, el verdadero inició cuando, al tomar su ropa y luego intercambiarla, entre risas, se dieron cuenta que había llegado el momento que tanto habían temido. Habían pensado en usar las duchas descontaminantes que Tony había instalado en la nave para asearse antes de llegar al nuevo Asgard, pero ahora se daban cuenta que, de hacerlo, deberían ver el cuerpo del otro y se acabaría su privacidad.

“Podemos bañarnos con ropa interior” propuso al notar la incomodidad en la expresión de Tony, visible en la mueca en sus labios y el ceño fruncido “y hacerlo con los ojos cerrados” añadió en último momento, increíblemente orgulloso al ver como el genio le sonreía a cambio, agradecido.

Luego de una breve disputa, y que su estómago (el de su verdadero cuerpo) rugía por culpa del hambre, fue el primero en asearse. Como le había prometido, cerró los ojos mientras se desvestía, recurriendo a sus tiempos en la milicia para hacerlo del modo más rápido y efectivo posible.

Mientras estaba bajo el agua, se lavó con las manos temblorosas. Y es que el roce de sus palmas callosas contra su piel, una que no era suya, no debería resultar tan excitante.

Era una fantasía hecha realidad para él, después de todo. Y aunque no se entretuvo ni tocó las partes más privadas del cuerpo de Tony, el simple tacto de sus muslos o sus fuertes brazos le dejó al borde de la locura y hacer que se sonrojara hasta la raíz de su cabello. Al menos, podría culpar el efecto del agua caliente en su piel, pero sin duda no podría hacer lo mismo si acababa con una erección. No existiría modo alguno de ocultarla.

Por eso recurrió a uno de los viejos consejos que le habían dado los Comandos: piensa en algo horrible. En aquel momento, no se le ocurría nada más horrendo que la situación en la que se encontraba, tan cerca pero tan lejos de Tony, pero se obligó a hacerlo mientras se secaba rápidamente y se vestía.

Tragando saliva, inquieto, finalmente abrió los ojos, suspirando más tranquilo al notar que se había puesto cada prenda correctamente. Ató sus zapatos, y luego secó su cabello con la toalla.

Pero cuando salió de la ducha, la vista acongojada de Tony le hizo pensar en lo peor “¿El doctor Strange ha venido?” preguntó preocupado de que todos sus esfuerzos fueran en vano.

“No, no es eso...Cap…” gimió claramente desesperado “Cap...debo ir al baño…”

Tony vió como Steve parpadeaba un par de veces, claramente shockeado. La preocupación empezó a enroscarse en su interior, pero entonces el soldado simplemente se alzó de hombros “sabíamos que esto pasaría en algún momento. Y aunque encontremos una solución, quizás tarde más de un par de horas. O si tendremos que esperar a que este se deshaga solo”

Un pequeño brote de ira se encendió en su pecho, pero en ese momento tenía otros asuntos que atender. Asuntos que involucraban tener el miembro de su Capitán en sus manos, en un ambiente nada sexual ni erótico. Joder, odiaba esto hasta la médula, pero las necesidades iban primero.

Cerró los ojos, sin siquiera importarle que su puntería no fuera perfecta. Casi, con la punta de los dedos, intentó concentrarse. Pero el nerviosismo le estaba superando.

Solo cerca de diez terribles y bochornosos minutos después salió del baño, sin ánimo de asearse. La piel irlandesa e increíblemente pálida de su Capitán estaba bañada por un sonrojo desproporcionado, por lo que mantuvo su cabeza gacha mientras se iba a sentar al otro extremo del Quinjet, donde Steve no pudiera interrogarlo sin parecer como un rotundo imbécil.

La ira antes sofocada por la vergüenza volvió a brotar, con renovada intensidad. Estaba enfado, sobre todo porque parecía que su líder seguía indemne a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban. El asiento crujió bajo sus manos y se astilló, y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de sentirse culpable por estar dañando el cuerpo de Steve.

Y que el chico, ni siquiera había reaccionado al verlo regresar tan azorado y confundido “¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa?”

“¿Tony?” preguntó confuso, y el tono en su voz solo logró que se sintiera aún más molesto, poniéndose de pie y en un par de rápidas zancadas, encontrarse a su lado mientras le levantaba de las solapas de su sudadera.

Un sonoro golpe resonó en la habitación, logrando que parpadeara y soltara a Steve antes que se diera cuenta. Su mejilla picaba un poco por el dolor, nada tan grave, dado que en realidad el soldado no había usado toda su fuerza, ni siquiera activando el traje, tal como le había enseñado si una amenaza se interponía en su camino.

Una amenaza. Como había ocurrido en Siberia años atrás.

Antes que pudiera volver a perderse en sus cavilaciones, esta vez fue el enfado más que visible en Steve lo que lo hizo regresar a la realidad, captando a medias el discurso que le estaba dando “...mira, no entiendo que pasa por tu cabeza, pero tienes que controlarte, Tony. Es peligroso que tengas un arrebato estando en mi cuerpo ¡más aún si aún no controlas del todo la super fuerza! ¡Mira tus manos, por el amor de Dios!!

“Es eso lo que me tiene tan enfadado” gruñó, con su cuerpo temblando por completo “pareces jodidamente calmado, como siempre el soldado perfecto, incluso en estos momentos. Lo odio, joder ¡Siempre te he odiado!”

Un gemido ahogado escapó de los labios de Steve, y antes que se diera cuenta, una horrible sonrisa surcó su rostro “Lo entiendo...debes estar realmente...realmente agotado de estar en mi cuerpo. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo”

“Cap, yo…” lo intentó, tartamudeando, sin saber cómo disculparse.

“Iré a la sala de controles y me quedaré allí hasta que lleguemos a Noruega. Será más sencillo para ti” alzó una mano, despidiéndose, antes de cerrar con más fuerza de la necesaria la puerta y bloquearla con sus comandos.

“¿qué acabo de hacer?” se preguntó a sí mismo, tentado a destrozar el lugar. Pero las manos palpitantes y el dolor sordo por las astillas le recordaron lo mal que acababa de terminar todo.

Si antes tenía ciertos impulsos de ira ciega, ahora lo era peor: porque Steve tenía razón, su nueva fuerza no era algo con lo que pudiese jugar.

Además, ya le había producido una herida considerable en sus manos. Sabía mejor que nadie cuanto su líder las cuidada, pues sin ellas, era imposible manejar el escudo. Y ahora, las había dañado.

Que el suero hiciera su trabajo y le ayudará a sanar más rápido no le ayudaba. Porque steve, en ningún momento, siquiera se lo había recriminado.

Con las pinzas del botiquín de primeros auxilios quitó cada una de ellas, asombrado que con su vista inusualmente aguda, no necesitara ayuda de nadie para hacerlo. Suspiró triste, vendandolas con cuidado. Quizás, sin saberlo, Steve se había saltado las visitas al médico más veces de lo que podría imaginar. Y nadie había estado allí para él para ayudarlo.

Decidió dejar que los ánimos se calmaran. Estaba seguro que si intentaba hablar en ese instante con Steve, algo peor podría ocurrir.

Era tal y como pensaba el propio Steve en esos momentos, intentando no llorar mientras revisaba las coordenadas y los controles, más próximo de lo que le gustaría a Noruega: era bastante probable que fuera la última vez que hablaran como personas civilizadas.

Tony le había dejado en claro aquello, y quizás tenía razón, después de todo. Se había comportado como un idiota en gran medida, y no había tenido el valor suficiente para hablar con él, para apoyarlo, sabiendo lo mal que lo estaba pasando.

Entonces, la radio cobró a la vida, haciendo que parpadeara un par de veces para limpiar sus lágrimas y recomponerse “¿Quién de los Vengadores es? ¿Hay alguna emergencia” preguntó una voz profunda, y sin dudas, absolutamente femenina.

“Tony Stark y Steve Rogers, Brunilda” poco tiempo después de regresarla a la vida, y como un gesto de buena fé, Valkiria les había revelado sólo a su equipo y a todo aquel que había participado en la batalla contra Thanos, su verdadero nombre. La chica nunca descansaba, era una guerrera nata. No dudaba que, usando su vieja nave, patrullara en los alrededores para evitar cualquier nueva amenaza “Necesitamos hablar con Loki. Stephen realizó un hechizo y...tuvo sus consecuencias. No es una emergencia” mordió sus labios al pronunciar esa palabra, pero quitando su malestar y el enfado de Tony, realmente no lo era “pero quizás él pueda guiarnos a una solución”

“Eso será un equivalente a una pérdida de tiempo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Stark?” replicó ella.

“Lo sé...pero si puedes, envíale un mensaje” relamió sus labios, esperando que Thor no se enfadara con él tras revelar lo que este le había contado luego de una borrachera con licores asgardianos ridículamente fuertes “que si logra solucionar todo, podrá burlarse del Hechicero Supremo hasta el final de los días” pues, solo para pocos, era de conocimiento el modo en que Strange había vencido a Loki cuando buscaba a Odín junto a su hermano.

“Hecho” respondió Valkiria, y quizás se lo imaginaba, pero estaba seguro de haber escuchado una nota divertida en su voz “sigan adelante, daré aviso a Asgard para que baje las defensas para ustedes. Loki los estará esperando en su llegada”

Satisfecho con sus respuestas, se puso de pie, dispuesto a comunicarle a Tony su breve intercambio con Brunilda. Miró con ansia la puerta que lo separaba de él, pensando que quizá gracias a su audición mejorada no sería necesario comentarle lo ocurrido. Pero por el otro...deseaba tener de una buena vez esa conversación pendiente. No tenía, por triste que fuera, nada que perder.

Abrió la puerta en el mismo momento que Tony se preparaba para tocar, sonriendo como disculpa al verle con el brazo en alto. Se dio cuenta, sin demora, que ambas manos estaban cuidadosamente vendadas. Eso hizo que un extraño calor se asentara en su pecho, haciéndole sentir seguro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Importante para alguien, quizás, cuando ahora era un tipo duro que solo necesitaba que el suero funcionara en él.

Los cuidados y la preocupación hace mucho eran cosa del olvido para él.

“¿escuchaste todo?” preguntó, porque lo primero era lo primero “¿mi conversación con Brunilda?”

“Sí...tus sentidos son fantásticos. Aunque me siento un poco abrumado” Tony llevó una mano a su cuello, frotándolo nerviosamente “y también...quería..decir que yo...lo siento, por ello”

“Yo también” adimitió Steve con culpabilidad “lo lamento mucho. Debí intentar apoyarte, no comportarme como un idiota…”

“Tú también estás cargando con el peso de esta situación, Cap. Cada quien reacciona distinto bajo presión... y es algo que hace mucho debería haber sabido…”

“Aún así...quiero ayudar…” con cuidado, Steve tomó su mano entre las suyas “y quiero hablar contigo, sobre eso. Se lo prometí a Tash, y creo que es hora que nos enfrentemos a ello”

“Tienes razón” asintió Tony, un tanto apenado, a juzgar por el nuevo sonrojo en sus mejillas “dejando las disculpas de lado, porque pronto llegaremos a Asgard...quiero admitir que yo...que yo quiero retomar mi amistad contigo. Una verdadera, como en los viejos tiempos”

Steve había reído suavemente ante sus palabras, pero cuando escuchó tal petición, sus ojos se volvieron brillantes por las lágrimas no derramadas. Eso, durante mucho tiempo, lo había esperado escuchar.

“Me equivoqué cuando dije que te odiaba, solo estaba molesto por la situación en la que nos metió Stephen” prosiguió el genio “pero temía...que te negaras...preferí quedarme con estas discusiones, siempre que pudiera hablar contigo sin perderte”

Eso sonaba...extrañamente como una declaración.

Fue el turno de sus mejillas en sonrojarse, mirando esperanzado a Tony, al probable doble significado tras sus palabras.

“Yo...yo…” balbuceó inentendiblemente un par de segundos, antes de mandar todo al carajo.Tenía aquí,a Tony abriendo su corazón, y no había modo en que no lo besara.

Dado que su cuerpo era un poco más bajo, tuvo que ponerse en puntillas para lograrlo. Solo fue una simple presión entre sus labios, un roce, extraño debido a su condición pero increíblemente placentero.

Tony apenas tuvo tiempo a reaccionar ante aquel contacto, pero no pensaba rechazarlo, sino que más bien todo lo contrario. Recordando rápidamente las indicaciones de Steve, lo alzó y lo apegó contra su pecho, devorando sus labios sin detenerse a pensar en lo raro que se sentía.

Empotró al soldado contra la pared, desordenando su cabello, perdiéndose en sus propios labios agrietados y en la humedad de la lengua contra la suya, cuando escuchó a alguien toser a sus espaldas.

Allí no solo se encontraba Loki, mirándolos con desgano pero con un leve brillo divertido en su mirada esmeralda. Thor tenía una sonrisa ridículamente ancha y deslumbrante en sus labios, y Brunilda parecía aburrida en exceso.

“Te dije que debíamos dejarlos un poco más de tiempo a solas” les regañó Valkiria, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas “estaban ocupados”

“¡Felicidades, mis amigos! ¡La fortuna nos bendice hoy con su unión recién consumada!” y antes que Tony pudiera procesarlo, el dios del trueno los abrazaba a ambos, efusivamente.

El dios del engaño puso los ojos en blanco, analizando la situación, hasta que se dio cuenta del hechizo que había salido mal, y porque ambos habían viajado hasta Noruega solo para encontrarle. Por supuesto, debía ser vergonzoso para ambos, y aún más si debían explicar ese beso al resto.

En un inicio no había querido venir, no se llevaba bien con Strange y no quería tener nada que ver con sus problemas. La oferta que había mencionado Stark era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla de lado, pero ahora se daba cuenta que parte de su retorcido plan para llamar la atención de su persona provenía nada más ni nada menos que del Capitán.

“Hermano, dejalos ya” volvió a poner los ojos en blanco al ver como Thor le dedicaba un puchero “debo tener una seria conversación con ambos, así que agradecería que dejaras el Quinjet”

“Vamos, grandulón, ya escuchaste” murmuró Valkiria, aunque por su mirada, esperaba que alguno de ellos le contara en detalles el revuelo sobre aquel mentado hechizo.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras los asgardianos abandonaban la nave, y cuando estuvieron solos, Tony se atrevió a preguntar “¿realmente no dirás nada?”

Loki negó con la cabeza. Realmente era tentador ponerlos en la mira de sus amigos y contar lo que ocurría, pero ambos habían venido a él en busca de consejo y ayuda. No lo diría, nunca admitiría que eso le hacía sentir extrañamente feliz y orgulloso “no lo necesito. Y Strange tampoco dirá nada, suficiente será para él saber que cometió tal error y no lo pudo solucionar”

“¿Entonces sabes como regresarnos a la normalidad?” la voz de Steve sonaba increíblemente ansiosa y esperanzada, y Tony debía admitir que se sentía del mismo modo en esos precisos instantes.

“Quizás Strange sea el Hechicero Supremo, pero yo he estudiado la magia y sus interminables secretos por casi mil años” y ahí estaba su arrogancia habitual, algo que no podía dejar de lado “y este es especialmente viejo, y de muy mal gusto”

Loki miró a ambos con inusual seriedad “era un método de tortura antiguo y terrible. Básicamente, se intercambiaba de alma a dos prisioneros para que hablaran, si era muy difícil o se mostraban reacios. Es increíble el poder que tiene verse en peligro a uno mismo de esa manera” hizo una pausa, suspirando “por supuesto, existían métodos más prácticos de conocer la posición del enemigo o las armas que poseían. Por eso con el tiempo se dejó de lado y se transformó en una broma” se alzó de hombros, sin poder evitar reír un poco “hechizaban a personas para conocer sus mayores secretos. Solo entonces podrían regresar a salvo a sus cuerpos”

“Entonces…¿qué es lo que debemos decir para que eso funcione?”

“Expliquenme detalladamente cómo fue que los hechizaron, y quizás pueda guiarles”

Durante casi media hora los tres discutieron en las diversas probabilidades, y dado que no contaban con una opción mejor, contar el verdadero motivo por el que peleaban tan a menudo. Cuando terminaron de hacerlo, sin darse cuenta, ambos acabaron inconscientes en el piso del Quinjet.

Con un suspiro, y a sabiendas de lo que acaba de ocurrir, Loki los transportó a las habitaciones de invitados en el palacio. Su hermano se enfadaría con él si sus compañeros no recibían el mejor de los tratos. Los vigiló por cerca de una hora, hasta que finalmente ambos despertaron.

“Tal parece que, como Strange estaba enfadado con ambos, solo quería saber porque peleaban tanto y darle fin a una vez” respondió antes que ninguno pudiera formular siquiera una pregunta “Tu lo admitiste en voz alta primero, pero Steven te besó, por lo que faltaba tu confesión para que regresaran a la normalidad”

“eso...tiene sentido…” murmuró Tony, moviendo sus brazos lentamente, como un niño curioso al estar de regreso en su propia piel “por un momento...el día anterior estaba seguro de haber visto a Nat regañandome, aunque me encontraba en el cuarto de Steve en ese entonces. Creí que solo era parte de mis miedos, que nos descubrieran”

“El hechizo pudo verse afectado debido al suero que posee el Capitán, quizás eso lo debilitó momentáneamente mientra pensabas en tu pelea con él” suspiró agotado “será mejor que descansen un par de horas, y yo los regresaré a Nueva York. No es bueno exponer sus almas a demasiada magia en menos de un día, o sería peligroso para ambos”

Antes que Loki pudiera abandonar la habitación, Steve le detuvo con sus palabras “gracias...en verdad muchas gracias…¿cómo podemos agradecerte? Sin ti...es probable que aún estaríamos a la deriva”

“No lo creo, luego que hubieran tenido unas muy efusivas relaciones sexuales, es probable que también te hubieras confesado” el dios se alzó de hombros, divertido “además, ya lo han pagado. Me hicieron un enorme favor para humillar a ese mago de pacotilla. Y más, según me cuentan, con su nota. Si le dijeron que venían en mi búsqueda y sabe cómo deshacer el hechizo, no se aparecerá ante ustedes, al menos hasta que regresen a Nueva York” alzó una mano en señal de despedida “estas habitaciones están insonorizadas, si es que se lo preguntan”

“La verdad es que no me lo preguntaba, pero es bueno saberlo” rió Tony, tomando las manos vendadas de Steve y entrelazando sus dedos “y también que tuvimos siempre la respuesta al alcance”

“Lamento tardar tanto en hablar” el soldado también se rió suavemente, besando la frente de Tony “pero no puedo arrepentirme...porque ahora sé cuánto me amas, y tú estás al tanto que hago lo mismo”

“Repítelo” pidió soñador, abrazándose a Steve.

“Te amo mucho” besó esta vez sus labios, contento de estar en su propio cuerpo y poder hacerlo correctamente “y no planeo perder más tiempo. Te amo demasiado, Tony, y te necesito”

“Bueno...Cuernitos ha sido bueno y nos dijo que estas habitaciones eran perfectas” se posicionó sobre Steve, mirándolo seductor “¿qué dices? ¿aprovechamos este tiempo antes de regresar a casa y gritarle una vez más a Stephen por incompetente”

“Es una buena idea” el rubio besó suavemente su cuello, mientras posaba sus manos en la cálida piel de su espalda “aunque yo le agradecería. Sea como sea, gracias a él y este ridículo cambio, es que ahora te tengo entre mis brazos”

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado, y como siempre, cualquier duda o pregunta puede dejarlas en comentarios ¡Cuídense mucho!


End file.
